


Better Left Unsaid

by Smeileng



Series: The Condition of Love [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeileng/pseuds/Smeileng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang lebih baik tidak dikatakan. Dan jika itu berarti menyakitimu, maka aku harus melakukannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Better Left Unsaid
> 
> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU. First POV (Sasuke side). Prequel ‘The Time We Were Not in Love’. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan ulang tahun babang Saskey a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk challenge ‘Ingat Lagi’ dari United Fandom. 
> 
> Chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort Rating: K+
> 
> Better Left Unsaid © Aileen Shen
> 
> [Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang lebih baik tidak dikatakan. Dan jika itu berarti menyakitimu, maka aku harus melakukannya.]

Sejak awal aku tahu tidak ada persahabatan antara lelaki dan perepuan yang murni. Dan bodohnya aku adalalah berharap jika kisah kita tidak seperti itu—namun sayangnya kisah kita tetap saja jatuhnya seperti orang-orang di luar sana—sehingga aku sekarang harus membuat cara agar dirimu menjauhiku.

 

—atau sekalian saja membenciku.

 

“Sasuke! Kenapa kau seperti ini?! Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu?” tanyamu dengan wajah frustasi dan surai _fuchisia_ milikmu tengah dimainkan oleh angin karena kita sedang berada di taman.

 

 _Ada, banyak. Terutama saat dirimu membuatku menjadi pacarmu_.

 

“Kau pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh?” tanyaku sakratis dan matamu tampak berkaca-kaca.

 

Dulu, jika ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu padamu, aku yang pasang badan dan orang tersebut kupastikan menyesal. Ya, dulu sekali ... sebelum semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

 

“Tapi ...”

 

“Apa yang kau harapkan, Sakura? Aku sejak awal sudah mengatakan aku tidak mau bersamamu dan aku hanya mau menjadi sahabatmu. ”

 

“Apakah aku tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan untuk mencintaimu dan menunjukkan bahwa cinta itu bukanlah hal yang seperti kau duga?”

 

“ _Liar. Everyone say that, but in the end of day, they leave me._ ”

 

Aku tahu semakin lama aku di sini, semakin membuatku sakit kepala untuk mendengarkan ocehan yang intinya mencoba menyakinkanku jika pendapatku salah dan pendapatmu benar. Aku muak mendengarkan hal yang sama setiap kami bertemu.

 

Apakah aku tidak bisa tidak diganggu untuk urusan cinta untuk sejenak saja? Seolah cinta adalah sebuah kebutuhan yang primer. Padahal dirinya dan orang-orang bisa saja hidup tanpa cinta jika mereka mau—namun sayangnya mereka semua termakan omongan sekitar bahwa hidup ini harus dilengkapi dengan cinta.

 

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu dan aku menulikan telingaku untuk mendengarkan teriakanmu tentang dirimu bisa merubah pemikiranku. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dan lebih baik jika dirimu pergi meninggalkanku.

 

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihatmu menangis dan lelaki bersurai kuning datang ke tempatmu. Aku melihatnya memelukmu—mungkin sekaligus memberikan kalimat penghiburan—dan tidak berapa lama menatapku tajam. Aku hanya menyeringai melihatnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilku.

 

Sejak awal bertemu, kami berdua sepertinya ditakdirkan untuk tidak saling menyukai. Aku tahu dari tatapan matanya jika lelaki itu menginginkanmu dan aku tidak pernah merasa menghalanginya untuk mendapatkanmu. Hanya saja kau yang terlalu keras kepala untuk memengangku—seseorang yang tidak ingin dicintai ataupun mengenal hal apapun yang berbau cinta.

 

“Bodoh. Jika kau menginginkannya, inilah kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkannya.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk membujukku bersama Sakura, maka silahkan lewat pintu keluar sebelum kau yang kutendang dari sini.”

 

Perempuan bersurai ungu itu hanya menghela nafas dan membuka kulkas mini yang memang ada tepat di samping sofa yang tengah didudukinya. Alasan penempatan kulkas itu sederhana, agar dirinya tidak perlu bergerak dari tempatnya saat ada tamu datang.

 

“Siapa yang mau mengatakan itu?” tanyanya dan membuka tutup botol air mineral—yang sialnya dia mengambil yang paling mahal.

 

“Jadi?”

 

“Apa?”

 

“Tidak mungkin kau hanya numpang minum bukan?”

 

“Jadi maumu aku cerewet begitu?”

 

Aku menatap perempuan yang merupakan sepupuku itu dengan tatapan sinis—sialnya dia tidak pernah mempan dengan hal itu—dan meruntuki meskipun mereka berbeda marga tetapi sifat dasar mereka yang sama. Sama-sama suka menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

 

“Kapan kalian putus?” akhirnya setelah setengah jam saling diam dan memilih sibuk dengan _smarphone_ sendiri, perempuan itu memulai pembicaraan juga.

 

“Wah, mendengar pertanyaanmu itu aku jadi mempertanyakan dari sisi mana kau bisa dianggap Sakura sebagai sahabatnya.”

 

“Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku adalah sahabatnya dan kau masih peduli dengan Sakura? Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan ‘wah’ bukan?”

 

Aku diam dan menghela nafas. Sial, dia benar pada hal itu, untuk apa aku peduli pada Sakura sementara dirinya tidak mempedulikan apa yang aku rasakan?

 

“Apa sulitnya berhenti memberikan harapan padanya dengan memutuskannya? Berharap hubungan kalian kembali seperti dulu? Atau kau memang menikmati penderitaan Sakura?”

 

“Dan kau yakin bukan sahabat Sakura, Hinata?”

 

“Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Atau kau sendiri tidak punya jawaban kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?”

 

Aku hanya diam dan membuat perempuan itu menghela nafas kesal. Kembali membuka kulkas mini dan kali ini mengeluarkan _snack choco bar_ dan mulai memakannya, namun matanya tidak lepas menatapku dengan tajam.

 

“Jika kau takut berhubungan karena melihat kegagalan kedua orangtuamu dan juga ulah kakakmu, maka kau benar-benar pecundang. Kau bukan mereka dan kau takut menjadi seperti mereka? Menggelikan.”

 

Aku menatapnya dengan kesal. Dia mungkin sepupuku, tapi aku tidak pernah terima disamakan dengan orang-orang yang disebutkannya itu. “ _Shut up your mouth!_ ”

 

“ _Angry meaning yes. Case closed._ ”

 

“Hyuuga Hinata, keluar dari apartemenku sekarang juga!” usirku sebelum mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kusadari—melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di depanku ini misalnya.

 

“Tanpa disuruh juga aku memang mau pergi,” jawabnya cuek dan mengambil tasnya. Bunyi dentaman pintu membuatku menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kesal.

 

Aku dan Hinata bukan kombinasi yang baik jika bertemu. Karena setiap kali kami berdua bertemu, pasti dia membuatku kesal dan tidak punya kata-kata untuk melawannya. Dan aku muak selalu mendapatkan perasaan yang sama.

 

Bunyi _smartphone_ milikku—yang menandakan ada pesan yang masuk—membuatku meraihnya. Dan begitu membacanya, aku bersumpah malam ini juga aku harus merubah _password_ apartemenku agar perempuan sialan itu tidak bisa masuk ke apartemen ini.

 

 **Hinata:** _Jika kau tidak mencintai Sakura seperti ucapanmu dan kau tidak mau memutuskannya juga, maka kesimpulanku hanya satu. Kau ... takut kesepian bukan?_

 

“Hinata, _you real barbitch._ ”

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah enam bulan semenjak terakhir kali percobaan memutuskan Sakura—yang selalu gagal—hari ini perempuan itu bisa melepaskanku. Aku tidak mengharapkan Sakura tidak menangis—mengingat sifat perempuan itu saat bersamaku selama ini—dan aku sudah sengaja membawa sebungkus besar tisu untukmu.

 

Setidaknya untuk hari terakhir diriku bertemu denganmu, aku harus sedikit berbaik hati setelah selama ini aku selalu menolakmu.

 

“Untuk kali terakhir saja Sasuke, bisakah kau jujur padaku kenapa kau tidak mempercayai cinta? Aku yakin bukan hanya karena mantan pacarmu saja.”

 

“Untuk apa kau tahu, Sakura?”

 

“Anggap saja itu permintaan terakhirku.”

 

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan dirimu yang sudah tidak terisak, kembali terisak. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya—sampai matipun aku tidak akan mengatakannya—dan untung saja Hinata itu meskipun menyebalkan, namun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hal yang sebenarnya.

 

“ _Sometimes, better left unsaid than you know the truth, Sakura._ ”

 

“ _But why ... Sasuke_?”

 

Hanya isak tangis yang mengisi ruang diantara kita berdua. Aku mungkin tampak tidak begitu peduli, namun sebenarnya hanya untuk pertemuan ini saja aku sengaja mem _booking_ seluruh _cafè_ ini untukmu. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menjadi pusat perhatian dan ...

 

—kau tidak perlu memperlihatkan wajah jelekmu saat menangis ke banyak orang.

 

_Brengsek. Aku ternyata memang benar-benar masih peduli padamu, Sakura._

**Author's Note:**

> Udah teh es (bukan nama sebenarnya), hutangku lunas padamu! Maaf makan waktu dua tahun, nyari plot yang cocok untuk kamu dan dia itu susah banget tanpa memasukkan unsur real kehidupan kalian berdua. Untung aja ini hanya sedikit menyerempet(?)
> 
> Alasannya sengaja tidak begitu ditampilkan, biarkanlah imajinasi yang membaca bermain. Dan selamat ulang tahun Saskey =))
> 
> Smeileng  
> 23/07/2015


End file.
